Cake
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Mikleo just wants to make a cake for Sorey's birthday. But Sorey has something else in mind. Sorey/Mikleo. Smut and Fluff. PWP.


A/N: My first Sormiku fic and of course it was absolute smut. I hadn't intended my the first one I finished to be like that but, eh, oh well. Please enjoy, forgive any errors and comments are always appreciated :)

The way Mikleo moved around the kitchen reminded Sorey of an ice skater or even a ballerina. He seemed to glide from place to place, his movements careful and graceful. Though, he always seemed to carry himself with an air of elegance and grace. It was just one of many beautiful things about him.

He moved around, setting the oven, pulling ingredients out of the fridge all while humming softly to himself, totally unaware that Sorey was watching him. Which was a good thing considering Sorey had been ordered to stay out of the kitchen until Mikleo said so. But the brunette couldn't help it. He loved watching his boyfriend, especially when he was wearing an apron and very little else.

Mikleo stood at the counter, putting ingredients in a bowl and set to mixing them. The rhythm causing his hips to sway ever so slightly. Sorey's mouth suddenly felt dry. How did he end up with someone as beautiful as Mikleo? With his silver hair, lithe frame and the expressive magenta eyes he could lose himself in. And more than just his beauty, Mikleo was sharp, witty and the only person Sorey could hold a 20 minute debate with about topics of all kinds. He smiled to himself. He was so lucky.

"Oh shoot, the vanilla extract," Mikleo muttered, rubbing at his cheek absentmindedly, leaving a bit of flour on his pale skin.

Sorey watched as he moved to another pantry, standing up on his tip toes to reach the item he needed. This of course caused the shorts he was wearing to ride up, exposing some of his supple, perfect ass. Sorey bit his lip, trying not to groan out loud. Sorey typically had a good sense of control, until it came to Mikleo. The silver haired beauty could drive him absolutely crazy with desire sometimes. But he tried, he tried to stay put and just be a spectator. That is until Mikleo just had to bend over, apparently needing something from one of the lower cabinets.

Any restraint that Sorey had managed to keep, shattered. He moved across the kitchen swiftly and embraced Mikleo from behind, surprising the smaller man.

"S-Sorey?!"

The brunette nuzzled his neck and moved his hands down Mikleo's sides, gripping the slender hips in front of him.

"Sorey," Mikleo said, his voice stern, "I told you to stay out."

"Mm, you can't really order someone around on their birthday, can you?"

"I can if I'm trying to make that person their birthday cake. I was going to surprise you!"

Sorey chuckled, pressing against Mikleo. His lips brushed against the soft skin of Mikleo's neck.

"But I don't want a cake, I want you," Sorey said, his voice thick with desire.

His boyfriend shivered and Sorey took that as encouragement to keep going. His hand moved down from Mikleo's hip, brushing against the growing bulge in his shorts.

"Sorey," Mikleo whimpered, leaning forward on the counter to keep himself up as his knees began to weaken.

Sorey's hand stroked him gently while his mouth moved along his neck and up to his ear, where he bit at it playfully.

"C'mon Mik'," he said, "can't I open my present now?"

He pressed against the other again, his erection hard against Mikleo's ass. The silver haired male let out a soft moan. Sorey knew he had won, but he wouldn't stop teasing him just yet. He slipped his hand inside the front of Mikleo's shorts, taking hold of his hardened dick. Mikleo groaned, his hips rocking forward.

"Damn it Sorey," he moaned, but there was no bite in his tone.

Sorey just grinned and after a few strokes, he couldn't take Mikleo squirming against him much longer and pulled the shorts down. He licked his lips and reached in his pockets, pulling out a small tube of lube.

"Were you planning this?" Mikleo asked, bewildered by how prepared Sorey was.

"Uh, maybe a little. I mean I was going to wait until you put the cake in the oven at least."

Mikleo rolled his eyes unable to believe the being that was Sorey. But a moment later he was gasping as Sorey inserted a lubed finger into his ass. With great care, Sorey prepped his lover, entering in one more finger to help stretch him out. He pushed in further, going up to his knuckles and he felt Mikleo tremor.

"S-Sorey, please," Mikleo gasped out.

The brunette pulled his fingers out and eagerly put lube on his hard cock, making sure it was enough so he wouldn't hurt Mikleo. He positioned himself and slowly pressed in. Mikleo gripped the edge of the counter, hissing lightly at the sensation but didn't ask Sorey to stop. Once inside, Sorey waited a moment for Mikleo to adjust, his cock throbbing in the warmth of Mikleo. He didn't have to wait long before Mikleo moved back against him, motioning for him to keep going. Sorey let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and grabbed hold of Mikleo's hips.

He started slowly, still afraid of hurting his smaller lover, but soon his thrust picked up in pace as he ached for more. He moved one hand down to Mikleo's dick, stroking it and earning more earnest cries of pleasure from the silver haired male.

"O-Oh god Sorey! Ah, ah!" Mikleo cried out as Sorey thrust into just the right spot over and over again.

Sorey went faster, and Mikleo could no longer keep himself propped up. He fell onto the crook of his arm, face pressing against the cool tile of the counter while the other arm accidentally sent the mixing bowl to the floor, splattering the two in sweet cake batter. Sorey licked the bits that hit Mikleo's shoulder and back.

"Mm, you are definitely my favorite flavor," he murmured.

Mikleo could only respond with a low moan, too enraptured in pleasure. He was so close and Sorey knew it. He stroked his throbbing dick, running his thumb along the tip, and right when he couldn't take it any longer, Sorey thrust deep inside him, coming. The warmth of Sorey's seed sent a shudder through Mikleo as he came in his boyfriend's hand. The stood there for a few moments, catching their breath, until Mikleo felt his legs giving out and he fell to the floor, wincing at the sticky mess from cum and batter.

"I cannot believe you," he muttered as Sorey sat down next to him, grinning like a fool.

"I thought it was fun!"

"I hope you remember that when you're cleaning all this up."

Sorey pouted, "What? But it's my birthday! I don't have to clean on my birthday do I?"

"You do when you cause this," Mikleo motioned to the disaster around them.

It was pretty amusing but he did have a feeling it would not be a fun task. Still, he laughed.

"Sorry Mik, I just can't help myself around you."

"Hmm," Mikleo hummed, "just so you know I'm not making another."

"Awww, you're no fun Mikleo!" Sorey flicked a bit of batter at the other.

Mikleo made a sound of protest and picked up a bit of the batter, throwing it at Sorey. The brunette laughed and in an instant, they were making an even bigger mess, throwing the sticky substance at each other until they fell into a pile of laughter and kisses.

"Happy birthday, Sorey," Mikleo said, kissing the other sweetly.

"Thank you Mikleo," Sorey said, smiling brightly, his eyes filled with love as he stared at his boyfriend.

Then, he leaned forward, licking a bit of batter off Mikleo's cheek.

"You're still my favorite flavor," he grinned, "so I'm going to have another taste!"

He pushed Mikleo to the ground, straddling the smaller male.

"Again?!"


End file.
